


Chronicles of Jack: Hiding in Plain Sight

by Im Riddicks Bitch (DixionDiva)



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixionDiva/pseuds/Im%20Riddicks%20Bitch
Summary: Almost six years with no word from your mate is bound to piss you off.





	1. Mrs. Montgomery?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today is my birthday and like the Hobbits, I have decided to gift you with this. I own nothing but my imagination. I am just playing with other peoples toys and will put them back where I found them when I've finished no worse for wear. ; D

**Chronicles of Jack:**

**_Hiding in Plain Sight_ **

**Chapter 1**

**_Mrs. Montgomery?_ **

 

    The group of children was playing in the fenced in yard, there were younger children at a picnic table. A young woman was watching the older kids play. Another woman came to the doorway and called for the oldest child to come help. They soon returned with two trays, the children cheered. There was movement by the table, the child moved, no not a child. The woman was short, she wore a tank top and shorts. Auburn hair held knotted at the nape of her neck. She collected paper and crayons, sending each child to the young woman for a squirt of sanitizer before going to the other woman for a snack and to the older girl for a drink.

    When everyone including the ladies had a snack the elder lady led them in Chrislamic prayer. Smiling the short woman moved to a few children and motioned for them to put their heads down.  Once she was back in her seat the children were allowed to eat. They spoke to each other as they ate and the kids were allowed to play after finishing their snack. The older woman took the trays and cups inside. A few of the children went inside and brought out a five-gallon bucket with some wooden handles sticking out. The older woman went to a spigot and filed a watering can. The group walked around the side of the house, then another child called out, _“I want to work in the garden.”_ She ran toward the side of the house.

    A man walked up the lane, a child called out and the short woman walked up to unlock the gate. Another child brought her a tablet, the man put his thumb on the screen as she gave the child that had called out a hug. A woman passed the pair as they walked back down the lane. Then another man came into view behind her. The woman was pressing her thumb to the tablet as the short woman called out for a child. Then the man stepped up and thumbed the tablet as two children ran up to them.  The gate was locked behind them and one of the children called out, _“Mrs. Montgomery!”_ The short woman turned sharply as two children raced to her. She tensed and then visibly relaxed. She patted one child’s shoulder and sends them back to play.

    Mrs. Montgomery was staying close to the gate as well as keeping an eye on the children, calling to them as their parents came to pick them up. Soon, there were only five left and the young woman traded places with her. One of the children brought out a bag and gave it to Mrs. Montgomery, she took out yarn and needles and passing them out. She grabbed a final ball and passed out clay bowls to each child and they all began to knit. As the children were picked up, they left their yarn projects on the table and Mrs. Montgomery would put it away. Half an hour later she was putting the last project away and the two children left ran inside for cleaning supplies.

    After wiping the table they gave the woman a hug and ran inside with the supplies, the women picked up toys and garden supplies as they set out poles stung with lines, the elder woman and her daughter brought out a basket and the other two children carried another between them. All five began to hang up the wash. Sheets near the house, clothes on the outside, and under things on the middle lines. The young woman says goodbye and walks down the lane.

    The short woman says something he doesn’t catch, to softly spoken. The reaction, however, was audible and immediate, _“Mom!”_ Both the boy and girl yell as the women and older girl laugh. Mrs. Montgomery hugs each of her children and tells them she loves them. They finish hanging the wash while Ziza sings a song to keep the younger kids entertained. The others clap as she finishes and they thank her for the song.

    Watching had served its purpose, she’s married and looks happy…  has two kids, about five and six years old he wonders which is which not that it mattered. Not as long as her man treats them right. Resigned he decides he’s seen enough, he’ll walk away. She deserves all the happiness she can get, he will not take that from her. As he turned to walk away, a searing pain pierced his chest and he heard the woman gasp, the girl screamed in fear and the boy’s voice quivered as he called for his mother.

    He turned back to see what had happened and was surprised at the sight of three blue handprints glowing, just like the one on his chest. The wind shifted and the woman was suddenly running towards him. The absolute joy on her face confused him if she was married should she be this happy to see him. As she got close enough to note his expression, she slowed and then stopped, her smile faltered. A worried look took its place.

     _“Riddick? Ar-are…”_ her voice gave out as her fear spiked and she shivered. Just as suddenly, her anger rose. _“Almost six years! No messages leaked about where you were but my own! Then last year your face is plastered all over the place says you’re on some fucked up planet and that’s it! Rumore said it took two teams to catch you, but they couldn’t hold you for long. Then nothing, I search the net every fucking day for some crumb, some hope that you are alive!”_ She had slowly stepped up to him as she yelled and now was close enough to touch.

     She stood in front of him, fear and anger warring on her face for dominance, her emotions had always been easy for him to read. It was when the love in her eyes began to bleed away replaced by despair that he broke out of his confusion.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	2. Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is overwhelmed, her emotions are all over the place. Love, fear, and anger chief among them. Riddick understands, he explains himself in a calm voice, but she knows him well.

**Chronicles of Jack:**

**_Hiding in Plain Sight_ **

**Chapter 2**

**_Who is he?_ **

 

    Riddick reached out and pulled her into a hug, she began to sob as he held her. They stayed there until she calmed and he whispered,  “thought I’d lost you all, Vakko found the Nobel that bribed the crew of the armed ship that had been sent to bring you back. They had not reported losing sight of you for twenty-four hours, they thought your deaths would break me. I used it against them, decided to destroy them from the inside. Wasn’t until one of the crew that had been locked up waiting for reconversion told his guards the full story that Vaako learned you might be alive. By that time, I had mourned your loss for four years and gave up the crown for a ride to Furya. Krone had his own ideas. Left me for dead, didn’t check the body. Was stuck on a planet I called Not-Furya for a year found out it was a merc outpost, abandoned but stocked, had fought off some wild canines and a few mud-demons. The planet had a monsoon season that would release so many more of the demons so I hitched a ride.  Got to meet daddy Johns, didn’t want to believe his boy would throw a kid to the monsters to save his own ass. Really didn’t believe I didn’t kill him. 

    Went to kill the Necros that betrayed me, found Krone in the Lord-Marshal’s chambers. Lucky for Vakko, Crone admitted it was all him, didn’t want to be led by a breeder or a bleeding heart. He talked too much, asked his concubine for a one-word answer, ‘Vaako, is he dead or alive?’ She said, ‘Both.’ Was not looking forward to another fight with a holy half-dead. Turns out he didn’t want a fight, told me the noble and captain of the ship that attacked your stolen ship had been killed. Dropped a bombshell when he said the captain lost you in a populated area. When the ship came back on their radar it was at least a full twenty-four hours later. Gave me the coordinates to Furya and those of the station the ship was leaving. 

    So I hacked the net looking for Riddick sightings in places I haven’t been. Found a strange pattern but I had to confirm so I went to the hub and found a guy, he told me you sold the ship to a guy on his recommendation, someone nobody would care if he died or went missing. Sold the ship for cheap and left on public transport. So I checked dates on the sightings, knew you’d left the place before word spread out of a Riddick sighting.

    Looked for transports bought for three for about a month when I realized you’d have had the baby by that point, so I searched for two women, an older child and a baby, couldn’t find you… but I had the last planet you’d been on so I went there. Talked to a few people, said I was looking for my wife, she’d taken the kids and her mom and fled from a merc that wanted me dead. Told them we split and had no way of getting in touch. An old man gave me a lead, asked for nothing in return. He told me you warned him if he ever sees a comet that isn’t supposed to be in the sky, grab the people he cared about and leave. To just go far and fast. 

    Told the old man, 'it was very good advise, the Ghost Army is real. Those that survive the invasion are given a choice, conversion or death but only for the adults. Children are killed.' Gave him a little something for the intel he had of your planned destination.” Riddick explained to Jack. His voice was almost clinical as he spoke. Only the repeated inhalation of her scent and the tightness of his embrace betrayed his emotion.

    Jack squeezed him and whispered, “come, meet our twins, they have waited long enough to know their father. Lejjun and Ziza have missed you too. He let Jack lead him to the house where he was greeted by his in-laws and met his children. Ziza went into his arms and said, “Welcome home, Rick.” He pulled back and asked her, “Why not ‘Uncle,’ don’t see me as family anymore?” She laughs and answers, “of course you’re family, it’s just that Jack is my sister and it sounds strange to keep calling you uncle. People will not understand if I call you uncle and introduce the woman they know to be my sister as your wife.”

    Riddick’s chuckle was warm and friendly. It seemed to calm Lejjun and the girl she had an arm around. “Lejjun, you look good.” Riddick acknowledged as he let go of Ziza. At her nod and smile, he looked at Jack and then between her and the twins. At an unseen signal, the children moved to her side and she introduced them, “Rick this is Richard and this is Ivory. Children, this is your father.” 

    He dropped down to one knee and with a soft smile, he waited for them to decide what to do.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **


	3. Why Should I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick tells his story... curbing his descriptions because of the three children, is hard.

**Chronicles of Jack:**

_**Hiding in Plain Sight** _

**Chapter 3**

_**Why Should I?** _

 

     As they stood there staring at him, Jack ran her hands up and down her children’s backs. She was doing her very best to calm and support her family. His girl looks to her mother and then throws her arms around him as she smiles through her tears. His son, on the other hand, stands tensely. Jack’s smile falters and Lejjun invites everyone to come inside and have dinner.

     Riddick won’t push the boy, but he feels a bit hurt by what he sees as rejection from his son. He suddenly realizes that his family can scent his emotions and there was really no reason to hide his feelings from his in-laws. He took in a deep breath and smiled at his pack, they are all here in front of him and he decides that he will let them all know how much he missed them if not with words then with actions.

     Jack held her son’s hand and gave him a pleading look as if to say, _‘give him a chance, he’s your father.’_ and he gave her a defiant look that clearly said, _‘Why Should I?’_ Riddick watched it all and gave her other hand a little squeeze to let her know it was okay. Ziza sensed the tension and asked of Riddick, _“Rid - uh - Rick, what took you so long to find us?”_

     Just as if a balloon was pierced with a needle, the tension popped. He answered, _“Was told your ship was blown apart, no survivors. Should have remembered who they were talkin’ about. Stayed with ‘em for about four years. Dealing with assassins was my every day. Was finally done with all of it and wanted to find our homeworld, I wanted to fulfill the promise I made Jack. Gave Vaako the crown for a ride home. Was taken to a desert planet and told it was Furya. Can’t explain how just knew it was not my home world. Krone then pulled the rug out from under me. Took care of the two flunkies, missed him with the blade I threw. He collapsed the overhang I was on and crossed me off the list… didn’t check the body._

_Not the first time I was left for dead. Survived on the planet, found a more hospitable area, had to kill a few mud demons blocking the path. Had me a jackal pup, he was an escape artist. Went back to basics, relearned the lessons for survival. Tried to keep the dog as nothing more than a warning of coming danger, but he was such a good dog. He was my friend, he was a good watchdog, saved my life… but_ _gave his._

_See the monsoon season was coming and with it, the dormant mud demons would be set free. So I activated the emergency beacon in the merc outpost. Knew it would draw more than one crew. Was expecting crews of five or more. Still was not expecting the level of … well, let’s just say the first crew was lead by a sadistic man._

_When they arrived, he set the bounty they had free told her to run. Shot her in the back and told the new merc they did not need extra mouths to feed just the bounties. He then took out a clear box and yelled out in hopes I was watching. Said the bounty on my head was now switched, he’d get more for me dead so he had come to put my head in that box. That’s when the crew watching the inbound traffic called out, ‘Santana, we’ve got company!’ and a second ship comes into atmo._

_He got on the radio and told the approaching craft they were here and did not need help to hunt me down. The other ship landed anyway and the four-man crew walked out like they owned the place. This was a crew of professionals that cared about the law they enforced and had good equipment to do exactly that._ _Three men and one woman turned out she was their snipper. Their leader turned out to be Daddy Johns. He had a few questions for me._

_As I watched them my dog was just sitting out in the open, they took a few potshots at him. Scared him off, but he just did what I taught him. Ran till he was out of sight and looped back around to find me. The first crew was irritating so I decided to mess with their heads as soon as it got dark. Had my dog bring me one of the sensors and of course they all came out to see what set off the Cyclops. Saw the dog running away and they asked if it was the same dog as earlier. Waited until they all went back inside then started banging the sensor on the ground they came out again. Saw nothing, I watched as they turned to go back in, banged the sensor again. The second team said the sensor must be malfunctioning._ _They turned it off._

_I snuck into the bunker the next day after Boss Johns left with a number of the other crew and one of his men. Took Dahl’s compact mirror while she showered. Went up into the rafters and watched Santana. He was ignoring Dahl’s commands. I was going to take him out when he tried to overpower her and teach her a lesson, but she handled it. Broke his nose and left him unconscious on the floor._

_When he came to she gave him the orders again and while they were busy I did some snooping from the top of their ships. Used her mirror to watch as Dahl pulled a node from their ship. Hurried back to the rafters to watch them put it in a cabinet. Took everything I had not to laugh as Santana put one of his ship’s nodes next to theirs and then locked the cabinet with a trigger lock. When everyone was busy I snuck down in a shadowy corner behind the row of cabinets._

_Moss was there, one of Boss Johns crew. Told him to stay quiet and he wouldn’t die by my hand. I left a message on the cabinet, wondered how they’d react as they had ignored the first message I’d left for them.”_

     He stopped to take a drink to wet his whistle, Jack chuckled and asked, _“What did this message say and how was it presented?”_ Riddick smiled and kissed the back of her hand. _“I wrote it in blood on the back of the door Used my blood in case they wanted to check and confirm it was me. Told them if they wanted to live to load up on one ship and leave the other to me. Pretty sure Santana and his crew totally missed it. Took Johns to ask if I’d established communications. Santana was smug and snarked at him. 'Were you expecting a note?' In answer, Johns just shut the door so the message was visible to everyone.”_ Riddick said.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 


	4. Can’t I Have A Little Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick begins his story and sees what life is like for his family.

**Chronicles of Jack:**

**_Hiding in Plain Sight_ **

**Chapter 4**

**_Can’t I Have A Little Fun?_ **

 

**** _  “They decided to see if I was around and Johns crew stayed, checking inventory.  They realized there were large traps missing and that made them wonder why these traps were even needed. Waited for my chance and took one of their crew, knocked him out and dragged him away, let the guy he was standing with see me disappear into the dark. Soon as I was out of the light I picked him up and traveled on the rocks to hide my direction of escape. Tied him up in one of my caves, I knew they would either be trigger-happy or might shoot thinking he was me. It was a risk he took when he joined up. _

_     Went back out and found another of Santana’s guys had been killed by the traps I’d set out. Next morning they found ‘em and put ‘em away. Turns out there had been a debate about whether I could have gotten the key off Santana’s neck, gotten a node, locked the cabinet, and put the key back without him knowing. Dahl was egging him on telling him of course, I didn’t and someone would have heard or seen me… although, I did write the note on the cabinet without being caught. _

_     He was sweating as he was turning the key. Dahl told me the rest of them took a step back as he went to make the last key turn. He had to man-up to turn it, too.”  _ His family chuckled and he smiled as he basked in the feelings inspired in him. He was  _ home _ . 

_  “What happened next?” _ asked Ziza and the twins squirmed in their seats. Riddick smiled and looked from the kids to Jack. She gave a subtle nod. Riddick said,  _ “Just before he could turn the key, Moss, one of Johns’ men slammed his hand on the table and made everyone jump. He apologized and Dahl mumbled,  _ _‘Wish I thought of that.’_ _ They all watched as Santana finally turned the key and successfully unlocked the lock. I watched from the roof looking in through a skylight. Waited for the bulk of the men to leave and listened as Johns made plans with his crew to look for me. Opened the skylight and slipped inside, heard someone walk up to the cabinet and close the doors that had been left open when they confirmed I had not taken the nodes.  _

_     “Moss had sensed something and come to check, he had a healthy sense of self-preservation. Did not call out to warn the others, did not alert them when I walked away to get the nodes or when I climbed back onto the roof. Not sure when they realized, but I had a radio I took off one of Santana’s men. I buried the nodes in a rocky area with overhangs so I could retrieve them after making a deal with the mercs. Sent the dog ahead to wait and heard over the coms that Johns was just telling Santana I got the nodes and so I told them I wanted to make a deal with them. Daddy Johns was -- upset. He told me I could run and hide but He Would FIND ME! I had to laugh and told him to look south.”  _

__ The children gasped and Jack fought a smile.  **_{Always got to be dramatic… that’s Riddick for you.}_ ** , Riddick chuckled as if he’d caught the thought making Jack’s eyes widen in surprise. Then he asked,  _ “What’s that look for?”  _ Jack shook her head and asked,  _ “Do you always have to be so dramatic, Riddick.” _  His lips quirked in a small smile as he rejoined with,  _ “Can’t I have a little fun?” _ Everyone laughed at that and continued to laugh when Jack answered,  _ “You always do Riddick!”  _

    After dinner, the children helped Lajjun clean up and then pulled out their tablets. As they were about to sit down together Jack said,  _ “Uh-uh, you know better, no cheating! Take your tests separately and in the order I selected. It’s hard enough to get the board to acknowledge you two are advancing at your own pace. If they accuse us of cheating again and insist on a face to face meeting there is no way they will believe you are only five years old and have only been taught by us at home.”  _

    At Riddick’s raised eyebrow she said,  _ “Did you see the little ones earlier?” _ at his nod she said,  _ “The boy is almost five and the girl is six. Yet our twins are closer in size to the eight-year-olds. They are also too strong and fast, have such good eye-hand coordination and tend to forget other children are not able to play at the same speed and can not withstand their type of roughhousing. This program we run is the only way to ensure they can learn to deal with the people around them and we can control the situations to keep the abnormal incidents they are involved in from either reaching mercs or government types.  _

_“I don’t know if anyone would have associated them with you, but I sure as hell didn’t want them to be used as lab rats,_ _and after what I went through at the school on Helion… I couldn’t trust any strangers to not cooperate with their government. So homeschooling was the only possibility. Which brings us to the problems of their hight and body type. Our children are  Alpha Furyans, means they are tall, strong, fast and agile. At five years old they neither look, act nor sound like little kids. They learn quickly, both were reading and writing when they were three. Learned my Katas when they were two and have to always remind each other not to use full speed and strength when others are around. I remember that struggle, but having been born a bata I was always short and moving around so often meant not always having enough good nutritious food to eat,  I can’t relate to their hight and mother had always suppressed my speed and strength. I only began to train with my speed and strength when you told me it was okay to do so in private. You taught me to use my unexpected strength sparingly as speed was what I should use most. So I decided our kids would train as you taught me, they are young and so not as strong as some mercs, but they are fast and I taught them all the things you taught me and a few things I picked up along the way.”_ Jack said all of this while keeping an eye on the three children. 

    Just as Riddick opened his mouth to speak, Jack, snapped at their son, _ “Tap one more time Ricky, and I will take you all the way out to the far pasture. Your Grandma and Dad will watch the girls finish their tests.”  _ The boy slumped down and pouted, but said nothing. Turning back to Riddick she complains softly,  _ “I taught him Morse code! How the hell does he think he could cheat using that and not get caught?” _

    Riddick smiles broadly but fights the laugh that bubbles up. He doesn’t want to upset his woman or their son. The children finish their tests and put away their tablets, it’s time for their bedtime story. The twins run to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas. They race to their room and lay in bed calling out,  _ “We’re ready, momma!”  _ There was a pause and then their daughter asked,  _ “Can dad read to us?”  _ Jack turned to look at Riddick, he cocked his head to the side and she answered the children,  _ “Of course he can, he would love to.” _ Riddick walked passed her shaking his head and whispered to her,  _ “You really should ask, before volunteering me.” _

    Jack laughed as he walked into his children’s room, the thought caught him off guard. He stopped abruptly and only resumed walking when he felt Jack put a hand on his back. Riddick smiled and looked around for a tablet and spotted a book on a chair. Eyes wide, Riddick looks at Jack and sees she is smirking. Without a word, he sits in the chair open’s the book and read’s a chapter to his children.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **


	5. Civilized? I don’t think so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick tells his story. He tells his family what his plans are for the future.

**Chronicles of Jack:**

**_Hiding in Plain Sight_ **

**Chapter 5**

**_Civilized? I don’t think so!_ **

 

When Riddick and Jack finally walked out of their children’s room and softly closed the door, Ziza was waiting for them. They went to the kitchen where Lajjun had tea for them. To his surprise his tea was mint and the women were drinking something flowery. After a few sips, he leaned back and said, “What do you want to know?”

    They looked at each other before Jack softly whispered, “...suppose we’re wondering what your plans are.” At his raised brow, she continued with, “Are you staying or …” she trails off as a lump forms in her throat. 

    Riddick looks at each of them before answering. “Thought I’d lost you all, just got you back… not leaving you now.” Then he pushed his chair back and Ziza and Jack were in his arms and holding on tight as they cried. 

    Sometime later, as they talked of the future it was decided they would stay for a few months while he integrated himself into the family. Then they would move to a more populated planet and he’d find a job. The ladies would either open another daycare or sell hand-made items. They would appear ‘the hard-working family trying to get by’.

    Lejjun asked him if this meant he was willing to be civilized, Riddick’s booming laugh had Jack and Zizza joining in. When he had calmed enough to speak Riddick answered, “Me? Civilized? I don’t think so! Last time I tried it, all it got me was a knife in the back - literally.”

    They listened as Riddick told them a brief version of his time with the Necros’ and then the jackal he called Partner. The mud-demons and the mercs. Jack stiffened in his arms as he explained Boss Johns and his crew. At first, he thought it was Johns’ father that had her back rigged. Until the scent of jealousy hit his nose and he knew she’d detected the interest he had for Dawl. 

    After their talk wound down, they said their good-nights and Jack slipped her hand into his then led him to her room --  **_{Our_ ** **room}** . As they entered, he tugged her back and into his arms. He held her close and just breathed in her scent. Jack also breathed in her mate’s scent and sighed in contentment. “Nothing happened between me and Dawl, nothing ever would have. You  _ are _ my mate. Means  _ I am yours _ . It’s how I know you haven’t been with anyone else.” He held her as she trembled in his arms.

    After a few moments, her small hands began to wander over his body and he lifted her up to take her mouth in a searing kiss, she melted against him and moaned as he began a trail of nipping kisses down her neck. His hands cupped her bottom and brought her flush against his body, so she could feel just what she did to him.

    Riddick growled as she moved her hips in a circle, grinding against him. “I’ve missed you so much, Riddick!” Jack stated as he moved toward the bed. “We’ll have to be quiet... the twins have good ears.” She whispered into his ear.

    With a nod he let her know he’d heard her.  Slowly he lowered her to the bed and stepped back as he stripped off his clothes. Jack lay on the bed watching him hungrily. Then Riddick was next to her on the bed and kissing her. She felt her eyes close, heard him growl and tried to open them only to realize how heavy they were. 

    Knowing how little sleep she’s been getting and how she sometimes crashes hard she realizes that it had been a few weeks since her last one and she was overdue for a hard crash. “ ...’m so tired… still, want you… love me.”

    “Get some sleep, Jack. Not going anywhere without…   _ our family _ .” Riddick’s voice rumbled as his fingers carded through her hair to lull her to sleep.  She whimpered as she realized he was going to put her to sleep and suffer through it with a hard-on until he could either rub one out or wait for it to subside. Jack hoped they’d have time in the morning, she had truly missed her Alpha.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 


End file.
